


The obsidian stone

by GladerfromBeaconhills (DemigodfromtheGlade)



Category: Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Not a ship fic, Other, dont judge, this was for english class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodfromtheGlade/pseuds/GladerfromBeaconhills
Summary: Just a little story i wrote for school.





	

One week, three days, two hours, 32 minutes and 47 seconds. That’s how long it had been since Troye had been eagerly waiting for the reply from the publisher, but according to Daniel-his best friend- it had been  forever since he had been pacing around their shared apartment.  “Troye stop worrying” Daniel said “he’ll call whenever he has spare time”. “So you’re trying to tell me that he hasn’t had free time for one week, three-”“days 2 hours blah blah blah I heard it  the first couple hundred times . And Troye, just because you’ve had time to kill doesn’t mean that he’s dawdling around as well” “But Dan-”

 

RRRIIIIIIINNNNNG! “you know you’ve always had the most annoying ringtone” Daniel mumbled under his breath. “Dan, it’s him.” “Him who?” “The publisher!” “Then pick it up!”

He took a deep breath & answered.

“Hello?”

“Yes this is Troye Sivan”

“Yes I was the one who contacted you about the graphic novel”

“Yes I’m willing to start as soon as possible”

“Deadline?”

“TWO WEEKS!”

“Ok ok I understand-”

“Yes I agree”

“Ok Thank you”

“I’m excited for this too”

“ Ok I’ll keep in contact. Goodbye”

“What happened?” Dan inquired as soon as troye collapsed on the sofa. “So the publisher called” “And…..?””He said he’ll work with me but..””but what?” “He said that I have to finish in two weeks!” “Two weeks?” “Yes! Do you know how short that is! I’ll have to  work like a machine!”  “Listen to me Troye. If anyone can do this in two weeks, it’s you. So get your gears turning. Anyways I have to go run some errands” Dan said while standing up. “Oh and,” Dan added “Try starting with the villains first”

 

Troye sighed loudly once he heard the door lock. How was he going to finish the project in two weeks! He hadn’t even thought about the characters yet. He never worked well under pressure. He decided to take Dan’s advice and start with the antagonist. All he had to work with was that the villain was extremely dangerous and that the hero was stronger than the villain. He took a long look in the mirror and took a long look at the boy with average height, blue eyes, curly hair and pale skin. He wondered what his brown eyed friend with brown wavy hair was doing. His friend was  taller than a giraffe . To gain some inspiration ( and to clear his mind) he decided to take a stroll around the city.

 

The sun glared down at from the sky  while Troye trekked along the pavement. As he walked around the city he noticed all the colours, buildings,& nature but not one idea popped into his mind. He walked past the street vendors and noticed an old lady trying to catch his attention. “Young boy, what is troubling you?”. He hesitated while pondering whether he should vent out to the lady or  just walk away. He decided that the old lady couldn’t do much damage to him so he told her everything. “Hmmm, it seems as if you need some Obsidian in your life young boy. Black Obsidian stone has powerful properties that will shield you against negativity.” “Ok how much is it for?” “Only ten dollars for the stone”. Troye proceeded to wear the bracelet. “Wait did you say Obsidian?” “yes, why?”. The name of the stone had given him the greatest idea for the name of the villain. “Thank you so much you’ve helped me more than you could imagine”. He put a wad of bills in her hand not caring about how much he gave and ran off  faster than a cheetah leaving the woman open mouthed in his tracks.

 

As soon as he got in through his front door, he went straight to his office to get started. He’d decided that he would name the antagonist Obsidian Assassin. It seemed like the perfect evil name. He started to draw at such a rapid pace it even surprised him.  Time flew by and before he knew it Troye had finished the drawing. He took one long proud look at the paper, then all of a sudden the paper started vibrating violently. He dropped the paper and it seemed as if  the drawing was coming out of the paper. Few minutes later his assumption turned out to be true when a living,breathing  version of the drawing was standing before him. Troye was terrified for this was the most dangerous thing he had drawn and out of the blue it had come to life. Standing at around seven feet tall with blazing purple eyes and black indestructible armor with the deadliest weapons known to man, Troye had to admit this thing was pretty scary. And since everything was going so wonderful Dan chose that very moment to come home.

“DAN DON’T COME IN THE OFFICE”

“Troye!?!?!I’m coming there right now”

“NO DAN”

Dan looked at obsidian with a curious expression on his face then looked to Troye who had on the most desperate face he’d ever seen in his lifetime.

After the most agonizing staring competition ever Troye slowly said

“Dan, we need to talk”

“No duh”

“But not here”

Troye locked the door and gestured for Dan to come sit down with him on the couch. He told him about everything from the old lady to the drawing. After he finished Dan was speechless.

“So you’re telling me that the thing in the room is a drawing come to life which could destroy us all?”

“Basically”

“THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE IT ALONE YOU THINK A DOORKNOB CAN STOP THAT THING”

They both ran to the office to find the door unhinged and the window broken.

“TROYE YOU JUST PUT OUR WHOLE CITY IN DANGER!”

“I’M SORRY I PANICKED. Just check the T.V for news”

They turned on the television to see the headlines loud and clear.”MYSTERIOUS BEING WREAKING HAVOC ON THE CITY. Buildings,roads and parks have all been destroye-”.

 

Troye turned off the TV. Dan was panicking. Alot.

“Okay Troye what did you do?”

“I just drew a p-picture”

“Wait! What if you drew a hero to counter the villain?”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“It doesn’t hurt to give it a try.”

“ I don’t know what to draw!’

“Leave the creative part to me”

So Dan described and Troye drew. He had to admit this was looking much better than Obsidian. He also had to say this is the best idea Dan had come up with (considering the advice he gave about starting with the villain. See where that got him). 

Once he finished he looked at the paper with hope in his eyes and a prayer on his lips. His face lit up when the paper started rumbling and his masterpiece popped out. “Troye the thing is near our apartment now is the perfect time”

Troye, Dan and the hero confronted Obsidian.

“OI! TROYE’S EVIL DRAWING COME HERE”

“Dan let me handle this” Troye said

 

Brimming with confidence Troye spoke

“Phantom Archer, use the deadliest arrow and eliminate Obsidian Assassin!”

“Those are the best names you thought of!”

“DAN NOW IS NOT THE TIME. And in my defense it was better than evil dude thing”

“Ok back to the fight”

Phantom archer was quite a sight. Standing Taller than obsidian but that’s where the similarities ended. He had golden eyes and golden armor that seemed to give off it’s own light and he was equipped with the most destructive looking bow and arrows he’d ever seen.

Obsidian made the first move. He took out his sword and charged towards Phantom but he dodged just in time. Phantom tried shooting at Obsidian but he blocked it with his sword. He charged once more and knocked Phantom down. Before Obsidian could make another move Phantom shot a paralyzing arrow at him and it hit him on his arm. Phantom only had a few minutes before the arrow’s effect would wear out.

Phantom pulled out the most lethal arrow out of his quiver and loaded it into his bow. He took aim and shot right into Obsidian’s  heart before he could take another step. He disintegrated into a pile of ash. 

Troye took off the bracelet then something unexpected happened. Phantom Archer disintegrated. 

“Dan did he just die with obsidian?”

“I think so”

“How?”

“I think it was because of the bracelet that your drawings came to life!”

“I actually believe you for once” Troye said “ At least now I have an idea for the graphic novel”

“Troye do me a favour. Destroy the bracelet first”

Troye threw the bracelet as hard as he could on the ground. A black smoke came out of the stone.

“Creepy.” Dan said “Today was weird”

“That’s putting it lightly”

And the two friends laughed the night away after what must have been the craziest day of their lives.


End file.
